A dead front cable termination system typically includes a cable terminated with a metallic lug (i.e., cable connector), the cable connector and end portion of the cable being inserted into the housing of a connecting device, the cable connector being connected to a mating device within the confines of the housing. The housing needs to form a tight seal around the end portion of the cable to prevent contamination or corrosion of the connection.
Long distribution underground cable circuits such as those used in wind farm power collection systems are subject to charge build up in the cable metallic shield layer on the cables. The charge build up can become so substantial that the cable has to be de-rated (i.e., operated at less than optimum) due to the heat generated by the ground current through the metallic shield layer. Heat is a contributing factor in cable degradation.